<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Buck by whenshewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075552">Just Buck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites'>whenshewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buck Deserves Good Things, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie is a Good Thing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley Deserves Better, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Idiots to Worse Idiots, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey—hey, man,” Buck said, words shaking. “It’s late, I know. And I’m sorry if this is a bad time, but I didn’t know where else to go—”</p><p>“Woah, hey,” Eddie said, cutting him off. “It’s alright. Did something happen?”</p><p>The small look that Buck gave him was all the confirmation that Eddie needed. Nodding, he stepped aside and Buck moved past him, still hunched in on himself. As if he was barely holding himself together.</p><p>“Buck, what’s wrong?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished 911 Stories I Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Buck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie didn’t know what to expect when his doorbell rang well past 9 pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some part of him was irritated, and that probably wasn’t fair. But he had just gotten Christopher to bed and that had been a whole bribing process in itself. So when his doorbell rang right as he was getting ready for bed himself, he was on the verge of being more than a little annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, then he saw Buck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck, standing awkwardly on his doorstep. The other man’s eyes were rimmed with red and he looked utterly devastated, hands stuffed deep into his pockets, shoulders hunched. Eddie stared in surprise for a moment before glancing over his shoulder— down the hall leading toward Christopher’s room, which was still silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looked back. “Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey—hey, man,” Buck said, words shaking. And there was definitely something wrong. “It’s late, I know. And I’m sorry if this is a bad time, but I didn’t know where else to go—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey,” Eddie said, cutting him off. “It’s alright. Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small look that Buck gave him was all the confirmation that Eddie needed. Nodding, he stepped aside and Buck moved past him, still hunched in on himself. As if he was barely holding himself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie bit down on his lower lip. “Buck, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man took a shaky breath and didn’t look at him for a long moment. And when he did, it almost physically hurt to see. Because Eddie had seen Buck go through a million different emotions before— when he was angry, when he was scared, or upset. But this was something else. Something different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They came by for dinner tonight,” Buck said quietly. “My parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s stomach dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it was just great.” Buck laughed. It sounded strained, even though the man was still avoiding his gaze. And maybe that hurt a little bit too. “The best family dinner I’ve had in years; not that I’ve had one since I left Hershey. Five minutes after the pleasantries were over and they were already making it obvious what a disappointment I ended up being. So yeah, it was just... uh… Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck, if I would have known—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was a family thing,” Buck said, dropping his gaze. “Plus, I wouldn’t have dragged you into that. It’s just… Maddie was there, you know? And Chim. I guess I really thought that after all the years that had passed, I could have gotten through one dinner without going off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie swallowed hard. He didn’t even know what to say to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never really stood up for myself before,” Buck murmured. The man looked wrecked. “Not really. But then I did. Or, tried to at least. I probably shouldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Eddie still didn’t know what to say. Buck coming to him when he wanted to talk or hang out wasn’t anything new, not exactly. Confiding in him about things he didn’t want to tell anyone else. But this was fairly new. Eddie knew Buck’s parents were… well, kind of terrible. That was a word for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for a moment, he didn’t know what to do. Buck seemed to wilt underneath his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, no,” Eddie said, setting his other hand on the man’s shoulder. Buck didn’t resist as he led the man over the couch, casting one more glance down the hallway before dropping onto the cushions at Buck’s side. The man followed his gaze and smiled softly, the faintest hint of red dusting across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Superman’s out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only took two bedtime stories and the promise that his Buck would be visiting sometime this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck gave him a quiet look. Eddie bit down a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, of course, it is. I wouldn’t miss it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the thing was, Eddie knew that. From the first time he’d introduced Buck to his son, and Christopher had latched on like Buck was his lifeline. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But at the same time, there was a difference between his family and Buck’s, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that was why the man was here. That was why he looked like he was about to break down at any moment, knee jerking up and down in a nervous pattern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie said. “You realize you’re more than they might think, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes snapped upward and Buck’s fidgeting stilled. Eddie didn’t fight away a small smile this time, hoping it was more comforting than he felt. Because the last thing he wanted to do was mess this up.</span>
</p><p><span>Buck had shown up on his doorstep. His</span> <span>doorstep.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know where else to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents were… questionable at times too,” Eddie said, choosing his words carefully. “And you have to know I’m here. Because if you ever need to talk—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Buck said, cutting him off. The man glanced down at the floor again before shaking his head. “No, not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think I’m lonely,” Buck said, words barely a whisper. “Sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Eddie figured there were a number of things he could say to that. Good things, helpful things. Things to make this a bit better, a bit less painful. But maybe he’d never been great at this kind of situation because no words came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a son, dammit, but Christopher had struggled so hard after the tsunami. Every time he’d woken up afterward with the nightmares, with the drawings—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie figured there was something he could say, but nothing came to mind. Because he knew how to get mad and he knew how to swallow all of his emotions down. Eddie knew how to set aside certain things for ages, to pretend they didn’t exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But god, this was Buck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Buck, who had come to him, and the man looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” Eddie said suddenly. The moment words spilled out, Buck looked up in surprise, lips slightly parted, and Eddie offered a smile, nodding down the hall. “If you don’t mind using the spare blankets that I never bothered unpacked from our move here, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have unpacked boxes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie rolled his eyes at that, catching the twinge of amusement in Buck’s voice. And to be honest, even ‘a twinge’ was a relief. “Yeah, Buck, I still have unpacked boxes. Just say yes or thank you, and agree to stay the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck’s expression softened considerably at that. And Eddie tried to ignore the strange feeling in his chest as Buck nodded, feeling like he’d done something right. Something small, at least. Motioning for the man to stay put, he got up and left the room, moving toward the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie thought he would have liked to have been at Buck’s dinner. Because he might not be so great at dealing with the fallout of things, but he certainly would have liked to have given Buck’s parent’s a piece of his mind during the entire episode. Because it was so— so— stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid, right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was one word for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just didn’t know how anyone could look at Evan Buckley and ever want to hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck looked half-asleep when Eddie came back. Still, the man offered a half-smile, and that was so much better than the look on his face had been before. If Christopher wasn’t already asleep, Eddie would have suggested they turn on a movie. Or make something to eat. Anything to keep that smile right where it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Buck looked like he could pass out at any moment and there was nothing like a good night’s sleep, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Chris, though,” Buck said, giving him a tired look. “Don’t make me feel lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie bit down hard on his tongue. He didn’t know what would come out if he didn’t. But Buck was just smiling sleepily and he forced himself to nod, setting the blankets on the opposite end of the couch. 9 pm and the last thing he had wanted was visitors. But then Buck was here and now Buck was smiling—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve walked through fire for them,” Buck said, staring at his hands. Eddie snapped back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t answer. Eddie’s stomach twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to do that with us, Buck. You never have to do that for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was a difference between it all, right? Eddie couldn’t believe anyone would ever look at Evan Buckley and think he wasn’t enough. The man walked through fire as a choice and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn’t ever be the thing that burned him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck was half asleep, pulling the spare blanket over his shoulders. And Eddie kind of hated himself for still being at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Buck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck’s family should never be something that burned him; that thought lingered in the back of Eddie’s mind as he nodded and pushed himself up. He didn’t know why, but it was almost strange. The idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buck’s family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There were times he thought he could look at Buck and Chris, playing videogames on the couch, and the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>family </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant more to him than they ever had. Family, and this was Buck, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’d always been family in some way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing in the hallway, hand on Christopher’s door to check on the kid, Eddie glanced one more time over his shoulder. Buck was curled up underneath the blankets, face turned toward the back of the couch. And Eddie didn’t know what to do with the feeling in his stomach at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet of it all. The calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how anyone could look at Evan Buckley and not love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just… Buck.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh geez, so I've never written Buddie before. But I'm so in love with their dynamic and that Buckley parent scene KILLED me. I couldn't help myself so... here's some angst?</p><p>I adore you all, as always, and I hope you're doing well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>